The Unwanted
by justaluckybug
Summary: Loosley based on the book Heaven Eyes. Some Flinx and implied Robstar BBRae and CyPillow :
1. Prologue

She knew this is what she needed to do

Prologue

She knew this is what she needed to do. She didn't want to but she had to. Rain fell and lighting struck, thunder roared as she took the back roads, carrying her precious basket.

She couldn't help the tears that fell from her pink cat-like eyes as she caught sight of the orphanage doors. She placed the basket on the front steps and pinned a note to the sleeping baby's blanket.

She rang the door bell and looked back one last time at the little boy. "One day I'll come back for you and we can live like normal people. I'm so sorry." she whispered to her son as she walked away.

The baby opened his eyes that were the same piecing blue as his father's. He started to whimper as he heard his mother's footsteps getting quieter as she walked away.

A moment later the large wooden doors opened revealing the caretaker of all the orphaned children. She sighed for this wasn't the first time a baby had been left on these steps; in fact, it wasn't even the tenth. But she picked but the basket anyway reading the note as she stepped inside and closed the door.

_Pleas take care of my son and make sure he stays safe until I can come back for him. His name is Andy West. His birthday is February 13. Thank You. _

Miss Hannah, the caretaker, took Andy to the nursery where the other four babies that had been abandoned slept. All together there were 19 children staying at the Jump City Orphanage, all ranging from newborns to teenagers. Once the child turned 16 they were asked to leave to make room for the younger orphans. Andy was nothing special in Miss Hannah's eyes. She was sure his life would be hard but she did everything she could for these kids but they were told the truth from the start. They were damaged children whose parents either were to poor and lazy to take care of them or just didn't want them.

From the minute these children were brought there, they were told there were unwanted. And every single one of them believed that. That was until Andy West came.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Unwanted children

_Eight Years Later_

Andy's POV-

I hated circle time. I hated it more than the cold, icky oatmeal that we get for breakfast and even I hated it more than the bullies. I didn't do anything but give the others false hope.

Miss Hannah started circle time when I was six. I thought it was fun back then cause when you're little she tells you it's like story time. But is wasn't story time and it defiantly isn't fun.

Circle time is when we all sit together in a circle and take turns making up stories, our stories. Since most everybody doesn't even know who their parents were, they make believe. They imagine what their parents look like and they imagine where they used to live. They have these books; books filled with pictures they've drawn of their families.

But I don't need a book and I don't need to imagine what my mother looked like, because what she looks like doesn't matter. I don't need make up stories about my past. The past is in the past. All I have to do is wait.

The lucky ones had mothers who left notes or pictures, like my mom did, but most of them don't.

I don't like to say 'us' or 'we' when I talk about the other kids at JCO (Jump City Orphanage). Cause I don't consider myself like them. They are alone and they have each other but I have my mom. My mom isn't dead or doesn't want me, she does, and I know it. Miss Hannah gave me the note my mother left with me. It says to keep me safe until she comes back. She will, I know she will. And when she does we'll go and live in a big white house with a big back yard and we'll get a dog and I'll run around in the back yard with him and she'll watch from the kitchen window and laugh as she bakes things. But unlike the others my stories that I make up are about the future and they can happen.

I'm not unwanted like everybody else. My mom's out there somewhere and when she comes back for me we'll happily every after. I just know it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sick

It was around March when I started getting sick. First it started as head aches, really bad head aches. Then I started fainting and losing consciousness for hours and once a whole day. After that Miss. Hannah made me go to the free clinic with Kelsey, whose 15 and the oldest orphan at JCO, to make sure everything was okay.

When me and Kelsey got to the clinic we went to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Um, yeah, my name is Kelsey and this is Andy. He's been getting head aches and fainting a lot lately. I wanted to make sure he was okay," Kelsey replied just as politely.

"Okay why don't you go over to that table over there and change into a gown I'll send a nurse over soon."

The paper dress was really uncomfortable and so was the metal table they made me sit on. The nurse came over and checked my heart beat with a thesiscope, this cold metal thing. She took my pulse with this weird thing that squeezed my arm so hard I thought it was going to pop off. They took x-rays and other doctory things. After we were there for like a hour the nurse, Polly, finally said that the reason I was fainting so much was because I have a "incredibly fast metabolism" whatever that means.

They gave me these little yellow and red pills and told me to take them once every five hours.

It was around that time when I started running. I just got this urge to run. I would get up every morning before everybody else and run around the block. The more I ran the farther I wanted to go and the farther I went the faster I got. One morning I was running around the block and ended up on the other side of town. I had no idea where I was and how I got there but I knew I needed to gat back. It wasn't until noon that I finally got back to JCO. Miss Hannah scolded me for running away and I tried to tell her it was an accident, but of course she didn't believe me; nobody ever believes me.

After that I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone about what happened; I thought it was just a one time thing. But it kept happening, before I knew it, it was happening every day. I would start running and end up in New York or London, once I even got to Africa. And because it kept happening I got better at it. I soon knew my way around the whole town and even some of the other towns near by.

But one day I got followed. My roommate, Bert, followed me one day. He's awful curious and always wants to know what's goin on, so he followed me. Since I could control how fast I went then, I would run to the corner of the block and then start going real fast. So he followed me all the way to the end of the block and then when I took off he gasped. He was just standing there when I got back two minutes later (that morning I had just decided to go to Maine and back so it didn't take that long). His mouth was hangin open and then he sorta just looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something. All of sudden he starts questionin me 'bout it, askin me how it happened and things like that. How was I supposed to know how it happened?

Well he got pretty mad when I told him to mind his own business. He went and told Miss Hannah everything. She started yellin at me, callin me a freak and that sort of thing. She told me to leave saying that people like me belong in a circus not an orphanage. Well Kelsey didn't like that; she yelled right back at Miss Hannah. Askin her how she could holler like that at an eight-year-old. She told me to go pack my stuff and I did.

We left JCO and took the subway down town. I wanted to tell her that I didn't have to ride the subway to get across town, but I realized that other people couldn't do what I could. I was special.

I always knew I was special. I just never really thought I was _that_ kinda special.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Happily Ever After

We must've been on that darn train a long time, cause when we got off and went outside it was already getting dark. We walked and we walked until we got to where I ended up that first morning. She stopped and kneeled down so she could look me right smack in the eye and she said,

"Andy, I don't know how you got that special power of yours, and I guess no body ever will. But some people think it's crazy. We gotta get you to a place where people aren't gonna judge you and call you freak and stuff like that." She paused and looked across the harbor to that little island with a giant T on it. "Andy," she said, "see that tower over there?" I nodded. "I'm gonna take you there. They're people there that are just like you, with special powers and such; they'll take you in and keep you safe, okay?" I nodded again. She took my hand and we got on the ferry. They don't usually stop on the island since its private property, so Kelsey had to pay the man to get him to go there.

We got off and walked up to the big metal doors. She took a deep breath and looked at me. She smiled and said, "You ready, Andy?" I nodded and she knocked on the door. A few moments later a woman answered. She was really tall and had really long red hair. She smiled at us and asked, "May I help you?"

Kelsey looked down at me before she answered. "My names Kelsey Dothan and this is Andy West. Andy has some sorta super power thing and we don't know where else to go."

The lady looked at me but I wasn't scared or nervous like I usually am with strangers. She looked pretty nice. She smiled warmly and said, "Of course please come in." We followed her down a hall way and up an elevator and ended up in a big room with a funny shaped couch and a huge TV. There were lots of other people there. And they were in funny costumes; like tights and capes and such. They all turned and looked at the lady, Kelsey, and me. Now I was nervous. Most of these weren't as nice lookin as the lady was. I cowered behind Kelsey as the lady spoke again.

"Friend, this is Kelsey and Andy. Andy has a special power yes?" she turned towards me to make sure she was right. I nodded weakly. "Would you like to show us this power of yours?" Kelsey moved out of the way so I was in full view of the strange looking people.

I suddenly had and idea and smirked. With out warning I ran strait for big glass window that faced the harbor. I heard Kelsey's scream as I went down. I knew they had all rushed to the window to see what would happen so I waited for the last possible second and then I started running. They probably didn't even notice that the window wasn't broken. It was only a week before that when I noticed it myself. I walk through solid object by making my whole body shake really fast.

I got to Rome and decided to get some gelato before I went back. When I got back to the island they were all outside starin at the place I had gone missin from. I know that to them it looked like I had either disappeared into thin air or fallen in the water. They were just about to go divin to see if I had drowned when I said, "What you lookin for?"

They all turned to see me and Kelsey ran and gave me a hug. Then she hit the back of my head.

"What are you tryin to give me heart attack when I'm fifteen or something?" I laughed and replied,

"They told me to show my power, I just wanted it to be entertaining. Gelato?" I asked holdin my almost gone cone to her to see if she wanted some. She took a bight.

"So where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"Rome. It's real nice this time of year," I answered casually. I expected all the other people to be lookin at me like Bert had, but they were all starin at one of the guys in spandex.

"What're all looking at me for?" he asked as they stared.

"It's just that the kid sounds a lot like you," the one that was all green said.

"So kid," the guy half made of metal asked, "what is your power? Teleportation?"

I shook my head, "I don't know what it's called or anything. I can just run real fast. Oh and I go through walls and stuff." Again, they looked at the guy in spandex and then back at me and then back at the guy in spandex. But the metal one was looking at me the whole time. He wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at my hand.

"What?" I asked. He continued to stare.

Finally he said, "Where did you get that," and pointed to my hand.

"Get what?" I asked, now really confused. I looked all around my hand but I didn't see anything. He walked over to me and grabbed the hand that he had been staring at. I was scared as he pulled something on my middle finger. When he finally let me go I ran behind Kelsey.

"What is it Cyborg?" the one with the black mask asked. The one, I guess his name was Cyborg, held up a ring. I could see it now. It was black and made of metal. All the costumed people gasped and looked back at me. Kelsey looked at me too and also gasped. She stumbled away from me. Now they were givin me the same look that Bert had.

"What?" I asked but no one answered. After a while the one that I later found out was Flash, whispered,

"It can't be. Right? That's impossible." I looked at him, confused. But I wasn't the only one, they were all givin him the same look.

"What is it Flash, what's impossible?" Cyborg asked. Flash just shook his head and sped off. He must have the same power as me I thought. I watched him go cause I could see him. As I looked away I caught site of my reflection in the water and screamed. My hair was no longer brown and my eyes no longer the normal human blue eyes. My hair was a bright shade of red, tomato red, and my eyes, yet still blue, looked like cat's eyes; with the pupil just a line down the middle. I screamed again.

"What happened to me?" I asked frantic.

"Nothing happened to you, Andy. That's the way you've always been." I looked behind me to see you had spoke. It was a woman, she wasn't in a costume. I didn't recognize her but when she pulled off her own invisible ring the others gasped…again. Her hair was pink and her eyes to match. But her eyes where like mine, cat-like.

"I wanted to protect. I didn't want you to grow up with people calling you a freak because of how you look. You can blame your father for the running thing," she said and looked to the ground. When I looked back to the people they were all in a fighting pose as if they were going to attack somebody.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm not like that anymore. I had deal with the judge. I said I won't steal anymore and I'll keep my record clean so they let me off with three years in jail and one hundred hours of community service. I've done my time. You can't take me in for anything. And I want my son back.," she said and looked at me.

"Mom?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled a great big smile and ran to her. She kneeled down and hugged me back. "I knew you'd come back for me," I whispered to her.

"Of course I would, baby, I love you," she whispered back. When we broke apart she looked back at the people that I later was told are the Titans.

"So you're his mother," the black masked one said.

"So who is the father?" the scary purple lady asked and all eyes turned to my mom.

"Well, you see," she started but there was gust of wind and Flash appeared behind her. She turned around and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"For you," he said handing her a rose. She giggled and hugged him. I think they must've kissed or something but Kelsey covered my eyes so I couldn't see.

After that Flash and my mom explained how it all happened. She and him had dated but hadn't told anybody because they were afraid of what might happen because she was a villain and he was a hero. Then my mom explained that she had gotten pregnant with me and had left since she was afraid that the Titans would take the baby (me) away. Then she had gone and paid for all the bad things that she had done and now she came back so she could be with me and Flash (my dad by the way).

The Titans of course were shocked but they accepted it. We all went back in the tower and watched a movie on the huge TV. Everyone was asleep by the end. The masked man had his arm over the nice lady's shoulder and she had her had on his. The green dude and the scary lady were snuggled together and so where my mom and dad. Cyborg was asleep hugging a pillow.

So I guess I did get my happily ever after. I knew I would.


End file.
